Aku Cadel
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: “Iya, Naluto cadel. Casuke juga cadel. Sama, Naluto sama Casuke cadel.”, ChibiSasuNaru/NaruSasu/SasuNaru, AU, OOC, COMPLETE...


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto seLaLu dan seLamanya… XDD**

**Pairing: ChibiSasuNaru/ SasuNaru/ NaruSasu  
**

**Warning: Gaje, AU, pendek, OOC, COMPLETE...**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke: 7 tahun

Uzumaki Naruto: 5 tahun

* * *

~Aku Cadel~

…SasuNaru…

by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

"Uwah~ Kucingnya lahil. Kucingnya lahil. Dia punya anak. Kucing Nalu punya anak. Lucu, lucu…" seru seorang bocah kecil nan imut yang sedang melihat proses kelahiran dari hewan yang bernama kucing di halaman belakang rumah. Mata birunya sangat terfokus oleh apa yang ada di hadapannya, begitu bersinar dan berbinar-binar. "Waa~ Lahil lagi, lahil lagi. Cacuke, kucingnya lahil lagi." serunya riang sambil memberitahukan apa yang dilihatnya pada anak kecil yang dipanggil 'Cacuke'.

"Hn, aku tau." Anak kecil berambut raven itu berdiri di samping Naruto. Mata onyxnya sedari tadi memperhatikan bagaimana hewan yang bernama kucing ini mengeluarkan anaknya lain kata melahirkan anaknya. Terkadang mata hitam itu melirik ke arah bocah pirang di sampingnya, sedikit senyuman manis tergambar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Cacuke?" Suara kecil itu membuyarkan pikiran bocah berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan namaku dengan benar, hah?" protes Sasuke pada Naruto. Telinganya terasa sangat panas ketika mendengar nama aneh itu. Dia mencoba tenang. Pikirannya terlalu bertindak layaknya orang dewasa. "Maaf ya, Sasuke nggak marah ama Naru-chan kok."

"Emm… Ca-cuke…" serunya dengan polos, sangat polos. Mata biru itu menatap mata berwana hitam pekat di hadapannya.

"Bilang ya. Sa-su-ke…" tuntun bungsu Uchiha dengan perlahan. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Matanya masih menatap dan memperhatikan gerak bibir Sasuke.

"Ca-su-ke." ujarnya perlahan.

"Ah? Sedikit lagi, ucapkan lagi, Naru-chan." Wajah ceria itu terlukis di wajah putih susu Sasuke. Namanya hampir benar diucapkan oleh Naruto kecil. "Coba ucapkan lagi." pinta Sasuke. Naruto mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Bibir mungilnya mulai berucap dan... "Cacuke..."

"Akh!! Itu lagi. Ayolah ucapkan namaku dengan benar, Naru-chan." teriak Sasuke frustasi. Dia meremas rambut ayamnya dan mencoba untuk sabar. 'Sabar Sasu-chan, kau pasti bisa mengajarinya.'

SET...

Tangan mungil itu menarik pelan baju Sasuke dan membuat Uchiha kecil itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Maapin, Naluto. Naluto udah nyoba manggil Cacuke tapi Naluto nggak bisa. Maap ya, Cacuke. Hiks,"

"Ya, aku tau. Kau pasti bisa kok, Naru-chan." Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut pirang itu lembut. "Sekarang kita rawat ya anak kucingnya sampe besar. Ayo!" ajak Sasuke menggandeng tangan mungil karamel itu.

"Ya." sahut Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hah..."

***

"Hwaa~ Ulal, ada ulal, Cacuke." teriak panik sang Uzumaki yang membuat Sasuke berlari panik ke halaman belakang.

"Naru-chan?" panggilnya berlari mendekati bocah bermata biru langit yang terduduk di tanah. Matanya basah, dia menangis. "Kau tak apa, Naru-chan? Mana yang sakit? Mana?" Sasuke mencari-cari luka dari tubuh mungil itu. Jari jemarinya membersihkan baju Naruto yang kotor terkena tanah cokelat.

"Hwee... Nalu takut ulal, Nalu takut, Casuke." Bocah pirang itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Sasuke perlahan-lahan memegang punggung Naruto kemudian mengusap-usapnya dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Ssstt, tenang ada... Cacuke di sini." Isakan tangis itu kini terhenti, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Dia mengusap air mata yang ada di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan nangis ya, Nalu-chan."

"Loh, Casuke ngomongnya juga cadel kaya Naluto ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku tau. Itu karena kau." Semburat merah terlihat jelas dari wajah Sasuke. Baru pertama kalinya dia menemukan anak kecil yang begitu membuatnya berubah dari sikap dinginnya.

"Iya, Naluto cadel. Casuke juga cadel. Sama, Naluto sama Casuke cadel."

"Hn."

"Casuke baunya wangi loh. Naluto seneng baunya Casuke."

"... tau. Kau terlalu lucu dan membuatku gemas, Nalu-chan."

"Hehehe..."

"Dasar pirang. Cepatlah besar."

***

"Coba, ayo coba katakan." seru Sasuke memberi semangat.

"Dlenn, dlren... Susah, Casuke." Boch pirang itu merasa putus asa. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Pasti kau bisa." seru Sasuke menyemangati sambil memegang lembut rambut pirang itu. "Tirukan Cacuke ya, drren, drrenn..." Sasuke menekan lidahnya mengucapkan huruf 'R' pada kalimat 'drrenn' atau bisa dibilang seperti suara kendaraan.

"Dlrenn, dlrrenn..."

"Hampir, hampir, Naru-chan." Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah tan Naruto yang mulai memerah karena saking seriusnya mengucapkan kata itu. "Hahaha..."

"Hah... Capek, Naluto capek, Casuke. Lidah Naluto geli. Ukh..."

"Besok dicoba lagi ya. Sekarang kau tidur dulu. Ayo Cacuke antar ke tempat tidurmu." Setelah Naruto bangkit dari duduknya Sasuke pun memegang jemari Naruto lalu menuntunnya menuju kamar berwarna oranye cerah yang berada di lantai atas.

"Cacuke, tidur temenin Nalu ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap ke arah bocah berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Iya."

KLEKK...

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, terlihat sebuah tempat tidur yang begitu mungil dengan warna cerahnya. Tembok kamar itu tertempel banyak gambar-gambar buatan tangan mulai dari gambar rumah, orang, pohon dan juga gunung. Tak lupa sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih terpajang di sisi kanan tempat tidur itu. Sasuke pun melangkah masuk dengan Naruto di sampingnya. Mereka pun mendekati tempat tidur bergambar panda hitam dengan corak putih itu. Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk membuat bocah kecil itu menaiki ranjang tidurnya.

"Nah, Nalu tidur ya." seru Sasuke sambil menarik selimut tebal di pinggir tempat tidur Naruto.

"Ya, Casuke sini tidur baleng Naluto." Naruto menggeser tubuhnya, sedikit tempat diberikannya untuk Sasuke. Sang Uchiha kecil itu hanya terdiam menatap tempat yang sudah disediakan Naruto. Mata onyxnya melihat ke arah Naruto lalu ke tempat longgar di samping bocah pirang itu. Dia tersenyum. Tubuhnya pun bergerak menaiki kasur mungil itu.

"Yee~" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aligatou, Casuke." ujarnya sambil mengecup kening milik Sasuke.

"Sama-sama juga." ujar Sasuke menatap mata biru langit itu. Dia memegangi keningnya yang telah mendapatkan kecupan hangat dari Naruto. Posisi tidur mereka sangatlah dekat bahkan begitu dekat. Nafas hangat itu sangat terasa di wajah Sasuke. Sang Uzumaki telah memejamkan kedua mata birunya dan menutup keindahan warnanya. Sasuke masih mengamati wajah yang sudah tertidur itu. Wajah mungil dari orang yang memanggilnya 'Cacuke' sejak dulu.

"Sa...su...ke... ngh~" gumam Naruto saat dia tertidur. Mata onyx itu terbelalak dengan sempurna. Dia tersenyum, bibirnya pun mendekat ke arah bibir manis milik bocah kecil yang ada di depannya dan sebuah ciuman kecil pun tak terelakkan. "Oyasumi, Naluto." ujarnya seraya memejamkan kedua mata onyxnya. Dia merapatkan selimutnya ke arah Naruto dan membuat tubuh mungil itu hangat. Kedua malaikat kecil itu pun tertidur lelap di bawah terangnya sinar rembulan malam.

***

**10 tahun kemudian...**

"Wah, Teme! Kau apakan sarapan milikku."

"..."

"Teme!!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang yang sekarang merebut sebuah piring makanan dari orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Baka-dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan sarapanku!" balas pemuda yang satunya lagi. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang sedang melahap sarapannya.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, Teme." serunya tanpa berdosa. Sang Uzumaki tetap melanjutkan ritual sarapan paginya.

"..."

"Aku lapar jadi kumakan saja." serunya enteng.

"Akh!"

"Kau kan bisa makan di kantin sekolahan. Nanti kubayar deh."

"..."

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Teme..." Mata onyx itu melihat pemuda yang sudah berubah total selama sepuluh tahun ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis bahkan terlihat lebih manis dari pada yang dulu. Pemuda itu tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang benar-benar memikat hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "Na-lu-to."

"Hah? Apa?" Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke dan mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya lagi.

"Tidak jadi, lupakan."

"Ayolah! Kau bicara apa tadi, Cacuke?"

"Hah?"

"Ca-cu-ke..." seru Naruto dengan manjanya.

"Hentikan, baka! Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi." tegas Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto. Wajahnya yang begitu panas dan berubah menjadi merah tomat disembunyikannya dari pemuda berkulit tan itu. Dia benar-benar jatuh hati pada seorang Uzumaki Naluto.

"Tunggu!"

"..."

"Cacuke... Tunggu Nalu-chan." teriak Naruto yang mencadelkan lidahnya sambil mengejar Sasuke. "Cacukee..."

"Diam! Diam!"

**...END...

* * *

**

Hah...

Fict sebeLum Liburan. Fict apa ini? *nunjuk hasil ketikan sendiri*

Gaje, pendek und jeLek. Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki dan juga kurang berkenan di hati para pembaca. Huwaa~

Gomen, maaph jikaLau jeLek. T.T Ukh... Akh... Ikh... *digampar*

**...skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew...**

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
